


Wait For Me To Come Home

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alive Paige Tico, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Because fuck Rian Johnson that’s why, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Not Amilyn Holdo Friendly, Star Wars: The Last Jedi Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 14:00:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20761496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: En route to Cantobight, Paige Tico gets in contact with Jessika Pava.





	Wait For Me To Come Home

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Exhaustion
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: Really, Paige Tico deserves a lot better. Lyrics from “Photograph” by Ed Sheeran.

It would take a while before they got to Cantobight, actually, Paige, Rose and Finn (and even that knowledge was pretty amazing, Paige thought, finally meeting one of the few people who’d escaped the First Order) knew that much. Now, they were inside a ship that could safely take them to the planet and still stay incognito (no use waltzing into Cantobight all but proudly proclaiming “Resistance ship here; please shoot us down!”), and Paige had time to contact Jess.   
  
Jess, her girlfriend who meant everything to her. Maybe after the war, they’d get married and settle down on some sort of farm together, maybe have a family — Rose most likely being the cool aunt.   
  
Paige set up the holocall, and settled down on the bed. After everything that had happened, it was nice to actually get some relaxation time in there — and of course, talk to Jess.   
  
Jess’ face appeared on the hologram, and there was that smile that never failed to cheer Paige up. “Paige!” she said. “You’re okay! I mean, when I heard about the bombing squad being destroyed, I feared the worst.”  
  
Paige chuckled. “Can’t really get rid of me, Jess. It’ll take more than a First Order fleet to get rid of me.”  
  
“Figured that,” Jess said. She sighed. “Pretty crazy out there without you, Paige.”  
  
“I can imagine.” Paige ran a hand through her hair. “It’s not the same without you either, Jess. At least you’re missing the sideshow back home.”  
  
“That bad?”  
  
Paige nodded, grimly. Truth be told, she regretted that some of her last words to General Organa before the latter had been that she never understood war. If the General ever woke up, Paige knew she had quite a bit to apologize for, even if she had laid into people who didn’t deserve it. (Holdo, not so much. Holdo really was nothing more than a woman who couldn’t even follow military dress code — seriously, who dressed up like they were going to a dinner party in a war zone? — and had probably never seen how hellish war could be in her life. Probably thought the First Order were just misunderstood. Maybe their foot soldiers were, but certainly not the people in charge)  
  
“I don’t like it,” she said. “I wouldn’t even be going on this Cantobight mission if our lives weren’t all in danger.”  
  
Jess grinned. “Right on, beautiful. Always doing the noble thing.”  
  
Paige laughed despite herself. “Tell me about how you’re doing.”  
  
Technology was remarkable, Paige thought. Even though Jess wasn’t on this ship, Paige could say that it was almost like Jess was with her. Even a miniature blue image of Jess. They laughed, and it was good to laugh after something so harrowing, when there was a lull in just how many horrible things could happen. They comforted each other. Then Jess said, “You know, I want that bomber’s uniform you’re in back in one place, understand?”  
  
“Yes, ma’am,” Paige joked.   
  
Jess smiled. “Really. Come home safe. I miss you, babe.”  
  
“I’ll make it. I’ve got this, remember?” Paige held out her necklace. “Long as I have that, no power in the galaxy can stop me.”  
  
“Right on, beautiful.” Jess’ eyes softened, became more serious. “I love you, Paige.”  
  
“I love you too, Jess.” Paige said. “Whatever you do, just...wait for me.”  
  
“I will.”  
  
The transmission ended, and Paige closed her eyes, letting the day’s exhaustion overwhelm her at last. It was hard, being far away from Jess. It always was. Still, she fancied she could see Jess in dreams. Even far away, in the depths of hyperspace, she could imagine that Jess was with her in sleep, and in her memory when she woke.


End file.
